


Love of Pizza

by MGA123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Food Kink, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Multi, Pizza, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGA123/pseuds/MGA123
Summary: Rewrite of an old story I wrote. A few years after CYM, The Pizza Twins decide to give Steven a special "reward" for all he's done for them. Little does he realize, he's going to be getting more "rewards" than he anticipated.





	1. After Jog Surprise!

It was a nice day as 17 year old Steven was walking to Fish Stew Pizza, when he suddenly and accidently bumps into Kiki, who was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black exercise shorts with blue lines going down the sides, and a pair of white sneakers, it was the appropriate attire, but she apparently failed to notice that said attire gave a bit more definition to her womanly figure... or did she.

  
"Oh sorry, Kiki. I didn't see you there." Steven apologized to the 17 year old girl while regaining his bearings. "No, no, it's fine Steven. I should've been more aware of my surroundings." Steven then look up and down Kiki and quickly realized the outfit she was wearing. "You're about to go jogging again Kiki?" He asked her. "Yeah, surprised you noticed. Want to join me?" "Well, I was going to get some pizza but sure." As Steven was walking away, Kiki heard the door open as she turns around to see her sister Jenny opening the door, give her a thumbs up, and winks at her. "Good luck sis." The party lover said to her twin sister. "I hope our plan works, Jen?" Kiki says with nervousness. "It will work Ki, I'm sure of it! Now get going before you get left behind." Kiki nodded and ran after Steven.

  
As Steven and Kiki were jogging down the boardwalk, they were enjoying the sun shining down on them as well as the exercise they were getting from their run was causing them to sweat. As Steven was jogging behind the Pizza daughter, his eyes couldn't help but look down at her rear end, he never thought of it, but Kiki, along with her party loving sister had quite the hourglass figures on them, for teenagers at least. Oh, the things he would've wanted to do but didn't want to do with her body, oh how he would've love to grab, squeeze, kiss, rub, and- "No! Bad Steven! Don't think that way Steven! She's your friend, not her evil twin Jenny, who just loves showing off her body or your girlfriend, who you love with all your heart for that matter! You should be ashamed of yourself!" He mentally scolded himself. With Kiki, while pretending to be unaware of Steven's unintentionally perverted and completely innocent stare, Kiki was fully aware of it... and rather then be angry with him like any other girl would be in this situation... she knew he wasn't thinking any luscious thoughts or perverted fantasies because Steven doesn't think like that, and she was actually quite flattered by it and thought that it was quite cute of the young boy to think of her like this even if he didn't realize it... or he did realize it but didn't want to act on those feelings for presumably understandable reasons. Regardless, it needed to be dealt with, and it will be dealt with tonight... if the plan works of course.

  
While sitting on bench, Kiki looked at Steven and asks him something. "Hey Steven, remember that time you help me with my nightmares and the time you helped us stop that ridiculous "Restaurant Wars" between our family and the Fry-man family?" "Oh yeah. Why do you ask?" Kiki blushed as she thought about what she was going to ask next. After a few seconds, she continued. "Well the reason I asked is because... I figured that you deserve a reward for not just that, but also saving our city and our planet from the Diamonds and to just being a good friend in general." "Oh come on Kiki, I don't want a reward. Just seeing everyone happy is rewarding enough." Steven said honestly. Kiki giggled and responded. "True, but you've given so much to help us, I think it's time I gave back to you, you deserve a reward every once in a while and nothing you will say is gonna change my mind." Steven looked up at her and thought about it for a moment, wondering what type of reward Kiki had in mind. After a few minutes of thinking, he asked her. "Well... okay, what do you have in mind?" Kiki smiled and answered. "Well how about come to Fish Stew Pizza tonight and if you don't like your reward, you can leave and we can pretend that it never happened. Okay?" Steven was a bit confused at the last part, but nodded his head nonetheless. Steven and Kiki then got up from the bench and continued their jog down the boardwalk and through Beach City.

  
Oh, how things will happen tonight...

Steven, after telling the Gems that he was gonna be out and to not wait up for him, once again forgetting that Gems don't sleep, and after promising Amethyst that he'll bring back a pizza, walked into Fish Stew Pizza and he looked around and saw no one. Confused, he called out. "Kiki, I'm here!" He heard a voice coming from the kitchen. "Oh hey Steven. Listen, this is going to sound weird but can you close your eyes and open them when I tell you too?" Confused, he nodded and said "Okay!" He then closed his eyes and waited for a little bit but then heard the sound of footsteps approaching him, presumably Kiki's. He then heard the sound of footsteps stop as he assume that she was now standing right in front of him, which she was. He then heard her speak. "Okay, you can open your eyes now Steven." Steven did as he was told and opened his eyes... and he was shocked at what he saw as felt his face flush and his eyes widened at the sight... and a certain other reaction down below.

  
Kiki was standing in front of the blushing boy equally blushing in her running shorts from earlier, she was barefooted with no shirt on, or even a bra on for that matter, just completely shirtless to Steven's eyes. Speaking of shirtless, her breasts were out and proud. Completely covered in pizza sauce, melted cheese and pepperoni slices all over them, hot, dripping with flavor and ready for consumption.

  
Realizing that he was staring at the breasts, Steven shook his head and looked up at Kiki's face and said in shock. "Kiki, w-what are you doing?!" Kiki giggled at Steven's expression and told him. "I'm giving your reward, Steven... unless you don't want it." Steven noticed the sad look in Kiki's eyes and quickly responded. "No, no, no I do want it! I'm just really confused, that's all!" Kiki smiled and spoke to him. "Well Steven, I know that you were staring at my butt while we jogging today." Steven looked away in shame and embarrassment. "I'm sorry Kiki, I didn't mean to stare! I know it was wrong! It's because you and Jenny are so pretty that I don't know what's wrong with me! I think it's because ever since I've hit puberty, I get these thoughts about not just you and Jenny, but any other girls I see on an almost day to day basis, the Gems included! I have these thoughts of... taking one or multiple of you girls on a table or in the shower or out in public and... doing you but I know I can't do that because I don't want to be seen as a perverted freak but more importantly... (sighs) I'm already in a relationship with Connie and we've already had done this the night before she left for college and I don't want break her heart while she's away..."

  
There was uncomfortable silence as Kiki processed this information. After a few moments passed, Steven let out a deep sigh as he finished. I understand if you're disgusted with me because of this... I'll leave now." Steven turned to leave, but was stopped when Kiki grabbed his hand, causing him to turned back around to face her. "No, no, Steven it's okay! I don't mind it!" Kiki quickly responded before continuing. "To be honest, I'm.. quite f-flattered that you think of me and my sister, or all of the girls that way or at least our bodies because it's because of you innocent nature and we know that you won't force yourself on us or anyone else for that matter. As long as you ask first, and it's consensual, we're happy to... p-please you." Kiki nervously said as she continued. "As for Connie, if she's as loyal to you as you are to her, I'm pretty sure that your relationship with her is still going to go on even if we do this. And as long as we don't fall in love with each other, it's fine.

  
"Really?" He asked to which she nodded. "Wow thanks." He said. "You're welcome, now come over here. Your "pizza's" getting cold. She commanded as she blushed while saying that. He nodded and he albeit hesitantly reached his hands to touch her decorated breasts, but before he could, Kiki quickly grabbed his hands to stop him. "Steven, wait, let's sit down first." Steven nodded as she let go of his hands. Kiki then grabbed two chairs from a nearby table and sets them across from each other. Kiki then sat down on one of chairs as Steven, who also sat down, decided to ask her something before they could continue further with this. "Wait, where's your family Kiki?" "Well, Dad and Gunga are out on an ingredient run because we're running out of them and Jenny's out at one of Sour Cream's music crave. So it's just you and me here tonight." Kiki said. That was a lie of course, while it was true that Kofi and Grandma Pizza were out on the ingredient run, as for Jenny, the party lover was secretly watching the two from upstairs, listening in, blushing and getting excited as she watching the show below her.

Kiki gently grabbed Steven by his face and slowly guided it towards her ingredient covered breasts. Steven, though a little hesitant, stuck his tongue out and slowly ran it up her left breast, tasting the melted cheese, pizza sauce, and pepperoni as he did so. This caused the Pizza girl to let a loud moan. "Oh Steven this feels great~"  
Steven nodded as he began to speed up the pace of his licking, making Kiki let out more moans of pleasure that began to echo all around the room. To Steven, Kiki's breasts tasted amazing. With the pizza toppings added to it, this made for a tasty and pleasurable experience for him. On Kiki's end, the feeling of Steven's tongue tasting and licking her served up chest felt amazing.

  
"Oh Steven, yes! More!" She demanded with lust in her voice as Steven put his hands on her waist to steady the jogger as he continued to feast on his "pizza" as Kiki gently wrapped her arms around his head, securing it with the intention of not letting go until he finished "eating his lunch".

  
"Wow Kiki, this is amazing! Your breasts taste great!" Steven mumbled as finally finished her left breast and now began to fed on her right one, causing Kiki to close her eyes and let a soft "Thank you Steven" as she then smiled at the sensation she was feeling at the moment.

  
Speaking of sensation, down below was Steven's penis, it was a little hard and was poking Kiki's stomach, she felt it of course, but she decided to deal with that "little" problem later as right now the priority was "feeding" Steven his "breast pizza", who began to feed wildly as the pizza toppings and pizza sauce began to fall to the floor at a faster rate.  
Steven finally finished cleaning Kiki's left breast and now began to lick, taste, and clean her right one.

  
"Oh Steven, more, taste my chest more~" Kiki sultry demanded as she tightened her grip around the back of Steven's head in response to her rise in pleasure. For the next 15 minutes, the only sounds that could be heard echoing throughout the room were Kiki's loud pleasure filled moans and Steven's licking. At last, Steven had finally finished his "eating" his "special reward" from the Pizza family jogger as she began to pant in satisfaction.

  
"So... Steven." She began, panting. "Did you enjoy... your "pizza~" She finished smiling at him with a blush fully encompassing her face.  
"Yeah..." He began, also panting. "It tasted... amazing." He finished. "T-Thank you for giving me a well deserved "reward." He added.  
Kiki then looked down and saw his clothed member poking her stomach, causing her to giggle as a result.

  
"Um Steven, do you want me to t-take care of your "other" p-problem?" Kiki asked stuttering with a smile on her face, to which Steven, who was now blushing from embarrassment at his "down there reaction" nodded in excitement.

  
Kiki guided her hand down to his jeans' zipper and began to slowly pull it down in a teasing manner. When she finished, she was then met with another "big" surprise. Even though it was hiding behind Steven's blue boxers, she could tell his "love stick" was pretty big, a good 5 or 6 inches at best.  
"Jesus Christ, this thing must be HUGE on the outside!" Kiki thought to herself. "How am I going to fit that inside my mouth or my pussy if it's as huge as it looks?! Well, only one way to find out..." Kiki finished her thought process.

  
With shaky hands, Kiki gently grabbed the folds of her friend's boxer shorts and pulled them apart, only to be smacked across the face by the beast underneath once in was released. "Oh my stars, Kiki, are you okay?" Steven asked in concern, only to be answered by a giggle from the girl. "Yeah I'm fine Steven, don't worry about it. Just a happy accident." She said as she now got a good look at Steven's "pussy pounder" in full detail and her eyes widened in complete and utter shock because of it. From her point of view, she was wrong on her assumption, instead of being 5 or 6 inches, it was a nice 8 inches and looked to be extremely hard as it was pulsating with lust.

  
Kiki then slowly wrapped her hand around Steven's dick and began to move it up and down at a slow, teasing manner, getting a moan out of him in the process. "Kiki, your hand is so soft..." He said in pleasure as Kiki smiled as she the wrapped her lips around Steven's tip, slowly pushing her head down to see how she how much of his length she can take in her mouth before her gag reflex kicked in, which was about half at best. She wanted to take all of it so she tried to push her head down, past her limit to deep throat the rod of the half human Crystal Gem, but Steven gently put his hand on her head to stop her from pretty much throwing up all over him, that would've been really embarrassing for the two of them.

  
"Woah Kiki, you don't have to go overboard just to pleasure me. Just take what you can. I'm sure you'll find someway to pleasure my other four inches." He said with a giggle. Kiki thought about how she could pleasure Steven's base when she suddenly looked down at her breasts, that's when she got an idea as to how she can do just that to spice up her newly discovered sex life.

  
Taking a moment to slowly take Steven's cock out her mouth, much to his disappointment. She grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around his dick, causing Steven to moan as she began to take his 4 inches back into her mouth. She then began to rub her breasts up and down his base, causing him to let out a series of moans.  
"Oh Kiki, this feels amazing~" He said as he put one of his hands on the back of her head to lock her in place and the other hand on the side of his chair as he began to reach his limit, something Kiki also noticed from the twitching in her mouth. She could tell that Steven was struggling to hold back his his release in order for Kiki to continue sucking and rubbing his a little.

  
"So, how do you feel about my breasts, Steven?" Kiki said cutely as Steven let out little moans as he answered. "They feel great Kiki. They feel so soft and firm. I like it." Kiki giggled and looked down at Steven's rod head as she pumped it in and out of her cleavage, enjoying the sight. Getting an idea and without stopping, she leaned down and slowly began to lick the hybrid's tip each time it came up. Which caused Steven to let out a huge moan at the now doubled sensation on reproductive rod, then after a few licks, she wrapped her lips around him, deepthroating him as she began to bob her head up and down Steven's love stick.

  
"Oh Kiki! This feels amazing!" Steven said as he moans repeatedly as he felt his member get both trapped in cleavage heaven and deepthroated at the same time. Steven's pants and moans are what Kiki wanted to hear. The girl wanted to hear the boy moan and scream out her name in pleasure and with each rub and suck, she was getting just that... and she was liking every second of it.

  
She continued to suck and rub Steven's fleshy pole for a few more minutes as the teenage boy was moaning and groaning the entire time. Kiki then began to feel Steven's penis begin to twitch... and they both know what that meant.

  
"He looks so cute when he's trying to hold back his release. Let's see if I can change that~" She thought to herself as she took her mouth off his penis again, looking up at him with a seductive smile on her face.

  
"Oh, Kiki! I'm about to-" Steven said as he tried warn the Pizza daughter, but she pulled her mouth off of Steven's tip before speaking while still pumping Steven with her breasts. "I can tell that you're about to release Steven. It's ok man, you don't have to hold back. You can release it anytime you want. I want to taste your seed. It's all part of your reward." Kiki said as she with a smile as she slowly continued to rub her breasts all over the young hybrid's log After 5 minutes of suffocating his dick with her tits, Kiki then put her mouth back on Steven's tip and she sucked on it: Hard!

  
This proved to be the final nail in the coffin for Steven, as he finally released, crying out Kiki's name and shoving his cock all the way into her mouth until it reached her throat he did so. The first shot of his release painted the back of her throat instantly, the next few shots filled her mouth up with ease, so much so that Kiki, as much as she wanted to continue drinking it, had to pull off just so that she take a deep breath and let Steven shoot the rest of his seed all over her face and breasts, painting them white in his sperm. She continued to get sprayed in Steven's juices for 30 seconds before finally slowing down and stopping, his penis still rock hard.

  
The two were panting heavily in the afterglow of this tasty session. After wiping some of Steven's sperm from her eyes and swallowing the gallon that was still in her mouth, Kiki spoke to him.

  
"Wow Steven, that tasted great!" She said lustfully. Steven panted as he responded. "Thank you Kiki... Your breasts and... mouth felt... great!"

  
Kiki then got up from her chair and helped Steven up as well. She then began walking towards the bathroom, her hips and ass intentionally swaying with each step for Steven to watch in joy. As she opened the door, she turned back to him with a smile on her face before speaking.

  
"Well I'm going to go take a shower, and I can tell that you need one too." She giggles as Steven looked down at himself and chuckled as the half naked teen spoke again.  
"So... d-do you want to take one t-together?" Kiki said as she felt her face heat up at the suggestion. Steven did have a question of his own before giving his answer to Kiki.  
"D-do you have a co-, a co-" Steven gulped as he struggled to finish his question. After a few deep breaths, he did. "Do you have p-protection?" Steven asked, blushing as Kiki giggled at the boy's gentlemanly politeness, nodded as she reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out the two safe squares.

  
"Yes, but I only have two though, so we to use them wisely okay?" She told him as he nodded. "So w-what do you say Steven?"  
Steven thought about this for a few minutes. On one hand, he didn't want to cheat on Connie and lose her relationship with him, but on the other hand, Kiki was offering herself up to him and who was he to say no. Corrupted by his lust at this point, and letting a deep sigh, he gave his answer as he regretfully thought to himself. _"I'm sorry Connie, I'm so sorry..."_

  
"Okay." Steven said as he and Kiki, still half naked topless and bottomless respectively, walked into the bathroom to take their "shower" together.

* * *

As Steven and Kiki entered the bathroom, the latter turned on the hot and cold shower knobs to start it up to get it warm. As they were waiting for the water to warm up, Steven decided to ask Kiki something important before they could continue further.

"So um Kiki..." He asked as she responded.

  
"Yeah?" She replied back.

  
"Before we continue, I want to ask you something?... Is this... your first t-time?" He asked while blushed.

  
"Y-Yeah." She answered, also blushing.

  
"I'll try to be g-gentle, okay." He said.

  
"Okay Steven, I trust you." She said.

  
After waiting a few more minutes, Kiki put one of her hands under the showerhead, it was now warm for them to go in.

  
"Okay it's warm now Steven, do you to um t-turn while we... you know?" Kiki asked as she blushed. Steven nodded as he also blushed as the two of them turned away from each other, took off the rest of their clothes and turned back towards each other.

  
They took a few minutes to admire the other teen's body.

  
"Wow Kiki, you look great." Steven said with a red face.

  
"Thanks Steven, you look great too. And if you think I look great, you should see my sister." Kiki said as she giggled while also having a red face.

  
With nothing else to say, the two stepped into the shower and let the wash over them, spraying all the rest of Steven's sperm and the leftover pizza ingredients off of their faces and down the drain. Afterwards, Kiki and Steven grabbed the two bars of soap and started to rub themselves clean. While doing so however, Kiki started to let out moans as she to rub the soap and foam all over her body, while Steven, who was blushing, stopped cleaning himself and began to stare at her.

  
Kiki then looked back at him and asked him: "Hey Steven, can you close your eyes for me, I... I want to try something." She told him as the boy nodded and did what she asked of him. With his eyes closed, Steven then felt a somewhat familiar form of softness rub on his legs, and then slowly work its way up his body. After giving his penial area a thorough rubdown, it was only then that Steven knew what it was... Kiki was washing his body with her breasts, and something about that caused him to smile.

  
As Kiki finally finished washing Steven's back and chest with her own, she told him. "Okay, Steven. Now I want you to take a deep breath and hold it." Steven, whose eyes were still close at this point, did just as for the next thing he knew, he found his face being grabbed and shoved into Kiki's cleavage valley, making her moan a little.

  
"Mmm, you like this Steven? You like my breasts all over your face, rubbing it? Do you?" Kiki said as Steven nodded into her foamy breasts. "Yeah Kiki, I do." Steven mumbled into her breasts as Kiki then felt Steven's harden member press against her stomach. "Oh, back for Round 2, huh?" She thought mischievously to herself as she continued to "clean" Steven with her soaped up breasts.

  
A few minutes afterwards, Kiki finally let Steven go as she watched the foam from her breasts wash off his fully red face. "Wow Kiki, that felt great!" Steven exclaimed as Kiki reach over and grabbed one of the two condoms, showing it to him.

  
"I'm pretty s-sure you know how to put t-this on r-right?" She said nervously, also with a red face. Steven nodded as took the condom from Kiki, unwrapped it and put it on, moaning a little as he did so.

  
"Okay, s-so how do you want to d-do this?" He asked nervously. Kiki thought about it for a moment before finally deciding on something. "W-Well Steven, why don't you grab my butt and p-pin my back to the wall. That should be a good s-start." She said in a nervous tone.

  
Steven nodded as he snaked his arms around Kiki's lower back and grabbing a firm grip on it gently before descending his hands down to her big butt and gently squeezing it, making her moan as he gently lifted her and gently laid her back to the wall as Kiki quickly wrapped her legs around his lower back as the water poured down on both of them.

  
Steven then positioned his member against Kiki's entrance and he looked up at her blushing face. "You ready Kiki?" He asked to which she nodded. "Yes, but remember Steven. Please be gentle when going in okay?" She asked to which he nodded. Steven then slowly began to thrust into Kiki, until he felt himself hit her womanly barrier.

  
"Are you ready to become a woman, Kiki? It's going to be a bit painful." He asked to which she replied with lust in her voice. "Yes Steven, I'm ready. Please give it to me!" Steven nodded with a smile and finally thrusted into her, breaking through her barrier and entering her womb. Making Kiki scream out in pain as she was now a woman, thanks to Steven.

  
"Are you okay Kiki?!" Steven asked in concern. Kiki nodded and placed a hand on his face in reassurance.

  
"I'm okay Steven. I just need a moment to get adjusted to your size for a few minutes. Okay?" She said as Steven nodded as he remembered that during his time with Connie, he ran into the same situation with her. It also took a few minutes with her as well. But that's in the past, back to the present.

  
Kiki then spoke, breaking Steven out his "zoning out" moment.

  
"Okay Steven, you can begin." She said as he nodded and thrusted slowly and deeply in and out her, over and over again, making her moan loudly and repeatedly with each thrust.

  
"Oh Steven! Yes! Oh god! This feels great! More!" Kiki exclaimed as she felt Steven's protected rod penetrate her fleshy depths as Steven squeeze her butt tightly and after becoming aroused from seeing her breasts bounce up and down because of said thrusting, decides to suck on one of her nipples. This made the teen girl to scream out in pleasure and grab the boy by the back of his head and shove him deeper into her chest as he continued his slow thrusting.

  
"Ah! Yes! Steven! More! Suck on my breasts, m-more! Do me m-more!" Kiki exclaimed as she continued to feel of Steven's protected love log, she then noticed that Steven was still slowly thrusting and decided to say something about it.

  
"Uh Steven?" She asked with a blush. "Can you g-go a little f-faster?" She continued with a blush.

  
"Sure thing Ki." Steven said as he pulled out and thrusted back in, this time a little bit faster.

  
"Oh god, Steven! Faster! Deeper! Harder! Please! Yes!" Kiki screamed as Steven continued thrusting into her fleshy cave.

  
At they continued with their session, they felt like they were in heaven. It felt like that they could do this forever and ever.

  
But they knew that they couldn't as after 20 minutes of pleasurable moaning and screaming, breast sucking, and flesh smacking against flesh, both Kiki and Steven felt a pleasurable in their lower areas... and that could only mean...

  
"Kiki, you're so tight! I'm about to-" Steven said as he once again tried to warn his friend but was cut off as he felt Kiki plant her lips on his in a lip lock session. This went on for a few moments before the girl took them off and whispered into his right ear.

  
"It's okay Steven. I'm about to release too. Don't hold back. Let's do it together." Kiki said as she too began to reach her limit of pleasure.

  
The sound of their affair was echoing throughout the bathroom, so much so that not even the sound of the running water could keep the sound of their pleasure filled screaming out.

  
After a few more fast-paced and hard feeling thrusts, both Steven and Kiki at last released.

  
"STEVEN!" Kiki screamed as finally released her love juice all over Steven's lower body. This made the boy scream out in pleasure as he released as well.

  
"KIKI!" Steven screamed his finally released protected rod into the condom, filling in up to the brim. After they were finished, the boy slowly took his condom out of the fully pleasured Kiki.

  
After they were finished, the boy, physically drained, slowly took his now deflated, condom covered log out of the girl and slowly, but gently put her down on bathtub floor, panting as he fell to the floor.

  
"Wow Steven... That was... Fantastic!" Kiki said as she slowly began to regain her voice, smiling at him.

  
"Thanks Kiki... you were amazing too." Steven said as he also slowly began to regain his voice as well, smiling back at her.

  
For the next few minutes, the bathroom was filled with sounds of satisfied panting and running shower water as its two occupants slowly began to regain their strength to try and stand.

  
When they finally did, they looked down at each other and chuckled.

  
"Looks like we'll need another shower before you leave."

  
Hearing that made Steven remember something.

  
"Um Kiki, afterwards could you make me a pizza to go? I promised Amethyst I'd bring one back for her." Steven said with a sheepish smile and in an embarrassed tone.

  
Kiki giggled as she spoke again. "Sure."

As the two were taking another "shower" to clean off the remnants of their love making off their bodies. What they didn't realize however, was that during their session, right outside their door was that Jenny, Kiki's sister, was listening in on their conversation and their shower session. Smiling mischievously to herself and proud that the two got it on with each other while in their shower, quietly snuck away to make a call. It was time for the next phase of the plan to go into motion.


	2. A Hard Day's Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Steven and Kiki have... "taken a shower together". Let's see what's gonna happen the next day.

The next day, Steven was walking down the street on his way to Fish Stew Pizza for lunch. He was about to go in when he heard a voice call out in the distance.  
"Steven wait, before you go in there, we need your help!" A voice called out to the young boy. He turned to the direction of the voice and saw Kofi, Jenny and Kiki's father and manager of Fish Stew Pizza, along with Jenny, Kiki's twin sister and one of Fish Stew Pizza's employees, were at the Pizza car. The latter then waved over to him.  
"Hey Steven, maybe you can help us settle something." Jenny said as he walked over to the two of them.

  
"Well Steven..." Kofi began. "Kiki is sleeping in for today because she was exhausted from last night. So I gave her the day off so she could rest. So I am running the restaurant by myself today and Nanefau is at the Mayor's office for today."

  
"No surprise there." Steven thought to himself as Kofi continued.

  
"And we're going to have a ton of pizzas to deliver today and Jenny decided to deliver them, but here's the problem... I don't know if I can trust her after the time she blew out the tires playing one of Sour Cream's mixtapes and I don't know if she even deliver them to the right addresses. I also feel like she take the task seriously."

  
"Oh come on Daddy, you can trust me with making the deliveries for her. Besides, what makes you think that I won't take this seriously?" Jenny said with a pout.

  
"It's because you're completely carefree all the time. The only time you get serious is when those you care about are in danger. I'm sorry Jenny, but I can't trust you with making these deliveries today. We're gonna have to wait until Kiki gets well rested to make them."

  
Jenny was about to argue when Steven spoke up.

  
"Wait, hold on you two. I think I have an idea that can solve this problem." Jenny and Kofi looked at the 17 year-old hybrid in curiosity. It was silent for a few moments before Kofi spoke.

  
"Okay Steven, what do you propose we do?" Kofi questioned as Steven spoke again.

  
"Why don't I go with Jenny to make sure that the pizzas get delivered to their proper places. I can help keep her focused on the task at hand, and as an added bonus, bring back the money as proof."

  
Kofi thought about this for a moment before smiling down at Steven.

  
"That sounds like a great idea Steven. You guys will leave as soon as they're done!" Kofi said with determination. "Yeah!" Steven and Jenny said with equal determination. With that the three of them went into the restaurant so Steven can have his lunch.

* * *

As Steven and Jenny were driving on the road back to Fish Stew Pizza after spending all day delivering all the pizzas that we're cooked up with the money in tow, Steven and Jenny were laughing the whole way.

  
"T-Thanks for helping me with those deliveries Steven." Jenny said with a laugh.

  
"No problem Jenny, I'm always happy to help." Steven said also laughing.

  
They laughed for a few more moments before they finally stopped to take a breath. After regaining their breath, Jenny spoke to Steven.

  
"Hey Steven, now that we've got all those pizzas delivered. What do you say we do something "fun" before we head back?" Jenny said with a mischievous grin and a wink.  
Steven felt a blush heat up his face at what Jenny was suggesting. Curiously, he asked the curvy teenage girl.

  
"D-Depends. W-What do you have in mind J-Jenny?" Steven asked in a nervous tone.

  
Still smiling, Jenny stepped on the brake and stopped the car, she then grabbed one of his hands and put them on one of her big, C-cup sized breasts, making him grab and squeeze it, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure at the feeling surging through her chest. She then slid one of her hands down to the center of Steven's pants and slowly began to rub it, making him slowly get hard as he let out a moan of his own.

  
"Oh I s-see. But I-I don't know if we should-mph!" Steven started to say but was cut off when Jenny put a finger on his lips to silence him, still smiling.

  
"Shhh, it's okay Steven." Jenny leaned closer to Steven and whispered into his ear. "I know what you and my sister were doing last night." She finished by planting a kiss on his forehead, still rubbing his clothed, now hard member. This caused Steven's eyes to go wide in shock.

  
"Y-You know?! But how could you know? I thought you were at one of Sour Cream's raves at the t-time!" Steven questioned while moaning from Jenny's slow rub down.  
"Well I wasn't. I was upstairs secretly watching and listening on your conversation with her and needless to say I was surprised. Surprised to see and hear such a sweet and caring boy became so sexually frustrated on an almost day to day basis with the women he sees and I feel really bad for you. What with Connie being away at college and all." She looked down at the tent growing in his jeans and began to slowly unzip them before continuing. "If you want, I can help relieve you of your stress and..." Jenny blushed a little before continuing. "I want to see what you've got packing down there up close since last night. So what do ya say Steven? You wanna do it? You wanna make my hourglass self all yours~?" Jenny questioned as she finally finished unzipping his jeans and pulling them off his legs and setting them in the car seat behind them. Steven nodded, and began to kiss Jenny

but then he remembered something important. Something very important.

"Wait, don't you have a condom." Steven asked with concern as he didn't want to risk Jenny getting pregnant, to which she shook her head.

"Nope, I should've told you this sooner Steven, but I like a _good_ ," She began in a sultry voice, taking off her earrings and placing them in the glove compartment.

" _Long_ ," She continued in her sultry voice as she slowly took off her shirt, surprising Steven with her lack of a bra around her large chest.

" _Unprotected_ ," She continued as she kicked her shoes off of her feet.

" _Deep_ ," She continued as she then unzipped her jeans and pulled them down, exposing her black and white striped thong to her soon-to-be "lover".

" _Raw, hard, fuck._ " She finished in her sultry voice as she got on her hands and knees, raising her ass in the air, gripping her hands tightly on the steering wheel and motioning for Steven to get behind her, to which he obliged. Jenny then looked over her shoulder at him in a seductive manner before speaking in sultry tone.

"C'mon Steven, take this "bad" girl and show her a "good" time~" Jenny said with a mischievous grin as she took one of her hands off the steering wheel and smacked her ass with it before returning to its original position on the steering wheel, causing her backside to jiggle and bounce for Steven to watch in joy as he gently gripped her hips and positioning himself at her entrance before asking her something.

"Wait Jenny, what do I if I'm about to cum? I don't want to accidentally get you pregnant." He said.

"Well, when that happens, you can pull out and cum all over my body, or on my face, on my tits or in my mouth. Or, you can take your beastly cock and shove it up my ass and fuck it until you cum in it and fill me up that way. Either way, the choice is yours Steven, so be sure to warn me when that happens okay?" Jenny said to which he nodded. "Good, now what do you say we get started shall we~" She asked in a sultry tone.

Steven then gently began to push his very tip into Jenny's pussy, he waited a few moments before slowly pushing his dick in deeper before it finally reached the entrance of her womb, causing the girl in question to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh Steven~" Jenny said as Steven began to slowly begin to thrust in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. He suddenly noticed the lack of blood coming out of her barrier, making him realize that Jenny wasn't a virgin. As he began to slowly pick up the pace, what he didn't notice however, was each time he thrusted into her womanhood, his thrusts would slam her breasts into the steering wheel, causing it to honk each time her breasts slammed into it. His thrusting also caused her cheek to slam against the windshield, causing her to fog it up with her breath every time she moaned.

"Oh Steven~ Fuck yes! Do me! Make me yours!~" Jenny moaned out in pleasure as Steven began to thrust a bit faster into her. Steven, who was looking down her big butt, enjoying the way it shook and bounced every time he thrusted his hips against it, got an idea... A mischievous, devious, and down _naughty_ idea. Without stopping his thrusts, he raised his hand into the air and brought it down on her left ass cheek full force with a loud, echoing, and hard...

Smack!*

"Ah!" Jenny said as she let out a surprised gasp at this unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome sensation. "S-Steven, w-what are you d-doing?!" She said in a shocked yet playful tone as she looked over her shoulder back at him with a seductive smile on her face. Without stopping his fast-paced thrusting, he answered.

"Well Jenny, it's come to my attention that you've been a very " _bad_ " girl lately: Pushing Kiki into seducing me, listening on our conversation and watching as she blew me from upstairs, listening to me and her having sex in the shower, and finally using your job just to bring me out here just so you can fuck me with your hot, curvy, turn on of a body. You've been a very bad girl lately Jenny Pizza, so you need to be punished, and what better way to do that than with a " _good_ ," He said before smacking her right ass cheek this time around, a little bit harder.

Smack*

"Ah!" She moaned as he continued to spank her and speak to her.

 _"Hard,"_ He continued as he smacked her left ass cheek again, though a little harder on his next hit.

Smack*

"Stop!" She playfully demanded as Steven ignored her as he continued to spank her.

 _"Justified,"_ He continued as he smacked her right ass cheek again, this time more harder than before.

Smack*

"Oh! You pervert!" She playfully exclaimed as he continued to spank her fine ass.

 _"Long,"_ He continued as he smacked her left ass cheek again, harder as he did so.

Smack*

"Oh god, you cute bastard!" She playfully said as Steven continued to spank and thrust into her.

 _"Well deserved,"_ He continued as he smacked her right ass cheek again, harder than ever.

Smack*

 _"Spanking~"_ Steven finished as he laid three hard smacks on both of his "targets", causing Jenny to let out screams of pleasure as he continued to thrust into her pussy and spank her ass. "Don't you agree Jenny?" He asked before continuing his sexual "assault" on her heavenly womanly body, much to her joy.

"Yes!" Jenny said as felt her mind begin to break from the amounts of pleasure she was getting from her "punishment". "Spank me _harder_ Steven, I've been a very _bad_ girl~" she demanded in a sultry voice as as she let out loud moans from being spanked.

Smack*

"Ah!"

"You pushed Kiki into doing this didn't you?!" The man accused. "You didn't take her feelings into consideration did you? You wanted to watch us fuck from the get go just to how flustered, sweaty and horny we could get!" He accused.

Smack*

"Stop you beast!" Jenny said but she was ignored.

Smack*

"I bet you wanted to join in didn't you?" Steven asked. When Jenny refused to answer, he smacked her ass really hard.

Smack*

"Oh~"

"I asked you a question Ms. Pizza. If I don't get an answer, I'll stop thrusting into you and we're going home. And don't lie to me or else." He said in her ear as her eyes grow wide in horror. Quickly, she answered.

"Okay yes, it's true!" She exclaimed truthfully. "I wanted to join in but I didn't want to ruin her first time!"

Smack*

"Oh Steven~"

"Then you had the gall to try and seduce me with your nice body, despite knowing that I already have a girlfriend in my beautiful, smart, kind and lovely Connie." He smacked her right ass cheek harder after saying this.

Smack*

"Ahh! You're right Steven, I've been a very bad girl!" She playfully exclaimed as she began to lose herself to pleasure as she continued. "Pushing my sister into having sex with you, then bringing you out here just to do the same~" She looked over her shoulder back at him before exclaiming. "I'M SO SORRY!"

"Oh I don't think that you're really sorry Jenny." He leaned in close to her ear and whispers into it. "But you're gonna be. Because until we're done fucking Jenny, I want you to address me as..." Steven, not stopping his thrusting, paused for a moment to think about what she wanted to call him before responding, "My Diamond, or my Steven or Master, either one is fine. Okay, _Ms. Pizza~_ " He asked on a sultry tone of his own.

The fun loving, curvy Pizza daughter was a bit confused on the "My Diamond" part and wanted to ask why, but at this point, she was just to turned on to care. So she decided to play along. "Okay... My Diamond." She said, giggling. Steven smirked smugly after hearing this.

For the next 45 minutes, the night sky was filled with the sounds of lewd thrusting, lustful spanking, impassioned screaming and loud horn honking as Steven and Jenny began to reach their limit.

"Oh, M-Master! You're so deep inside me! So deep in fact that I... I'm about to-" Jenny began to say when Steven cut her off.

"Me t-too! I'm gonna pull out okay?" He said as he slowly and carefully pulled his member out of her pussy. He waited a few moments for the twitching in both of their lower areas to stop. Once it did, Steven spoke.

"You know Jenny, I don't usually say this because I'm not usually like this, but aside from your twin sister, Connie, her mother, Sadie, Garnet, and Amethyst, I think you have one of the best butts out there." Steven said as began to hotdog his dick between her big booty cheeks, prodding his tip at her anal entrance, but not entering it, teasing her a little.

Giggling at his compliment and his display of teasing, the submissive, sweaty Jenny spoke. "My Diamond, as much as I love you hotdogging your dick between my butt cheeks. May I ask that you please fuck. My. Ass?!" She pleaded in a desperate tone as she looked over her shoulder back at him with a smile as she used the muscles in her hips to squeeze Steven's rod in between her big, punished ass cheeks, trapping the tip of it at her anal entrance.

"Hehe, wow, someone's desperate for another round of fucking isn't she?" Steven said as he made a tiny thrust that parted Jenny's anus' opening but did not go inside of it... much to the latter's growing sexual annoyance.

"My Diamond, I swear that if you don't start fucking my ass right this instant, I'll take you on the street and make you fuck it myself!" She threaten playfully but with a hint of irritation in her voice. Steven laughed and decided to finally get the party girl what she wanted. So with a mighty thrust, Steven was finally inserted into Jenny's ass, causing the girl in question to let out a pleasure filled scream at the intrusion.

"Wow Jenny, I didn't know that your butt was _this_ tight." Steven groaned as he began to slowly pull out of her ass before leaving his tip inside before thrusting his hips back into it slowly, his balls smacking against her vagina, causing Jenny to moan and for the horn to honk as her breasts slammed into it.

"Yes, oh yes, fuck me my Steven!" Jenny moaned as she felt her mind begin to break from the pleasure as her "Master" pulled out and thrusted back into the party girl's backside, this time a little faster. "Fuck yeah!"

"Damn Jenny, your asshole is hugging my dick! It must really want me fuck it doesn't it Jenny?" Steven said as he began thrusting his hips faster.

"Oh you know it my Diamond, it loves your dick and doesn't want to let go." She said as she planted her face against the windshield, fogging it with every breath she took. "Oh God yes! More master! Bang my ass more! Show this horny slut her place and make her into your cum dump my Diamond!" She exclaimed truthfully as she closed her eyes and waited for her master's inevitable release into her rectum, her vagina getting wetter with every pleasured thrust into her asshole.

"Oh Jenny, you beautiful, fun-loving, curvy slave you~" Steven said as he he thrusted as fast as he could into his slave's backdoor, letting out groans of pleasure as he did so. "Your ass... no not just your ass, your whole BODY is mine. You hear me, MINE! Which means that no one else gets to fuck it unless I say they can, do you understand?!" He questioned as he began to fully embrace his "Master" role as he began to reach his climax.

"Oh my Steven, yes! Only... Yours~" Jenny said as she began to lose her mind to the pleasure her "master" was giving her as she began to reach her limit as well, announcing that she was about to cum as well as a sign of that.

"I'm cumming Jenny! Take it all into your butt!" Steven exclaimed as he finally released into his "slave", causing her to finally release all over the seats and scream out Steven's name into the night sky, no doubt that someone has heard her but could care less right now.

The now exhausted duo waited for a few moments to stop breathing heavily after their "session".

  
"Wow Steven... That was great... Connie was right... You fuck... like a beast! Jenny said, panting heavily. Steven was surprised by this new information.

  
"Wait... what do you... mean by that... Jenny?" Steven said surprised, also panting heavily.

  
"Well to put simply, your girlfriend set up this whole thing while she's away." Jenny explained.

  
"Really when?" Steven asked.

  
"Well it all started like this, it was Connie's last night in Beach City before she was about to go to college the next day..." Jenny said as she began to explain her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Steven and Jenny having "fun". Next time, we'll see why Connie has orchestrated this whole thing.


	3. The Strawberry Behind the Scenes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let's see Connie's motivations for planning this shall we?

Fish Stew Pizza, on Sunday night...  
The Crystal Gems consisting of Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, the formerly uncorrupted Snowflake and Biggs, and of course the woman of the hour herself Connie, were at Fish Stew Pizza at 7:30pm.  
Following the uncorrupting bath party of all the corrupted gems that the Crystal Gems have bubbled away in the Temple by Steven and the Diamonds, the explanation of Rose Quartz's real identity as Pink Diamond, and the fallout of the reveal it had for both Homeworld and Crystal Gem sides, etc. Years passed as those recent developments took place.

  
But that's a story for another day.

  
Back to the present, the gang was celebrating something very recent...

  
…That something was that Connie was accepted into Ocean Town University.

  
"To Connie, for her hard work and getting into Ocean City University!" Steven exclaimed as he held up a cup of soda. The Crystal Gems held their cups in the air as well.

  
"To Connie!" They exclaimed as they clinked their drinks with Steven's, much to Connie's blushing embarrassment.

  
"Haha, come on you guys, it's not that big of a deal." Connie said with a little blush on her face.

  
"Oh on the contrary my student, it IS a big deal! Pearl said as she set her drink down before continuing to speak. "You going to college is a big deal! We won't be seeing you for months. I hope you don't get sloppy in your training while you're away. The white gem said.

  
"Don't worry Pearl, I promise I won't." Connie said as she took a sip of her soda.

  
Amethyst then spoke up. "I just hope that none of those macho jerks, drug addicts, or sneaky perverts who just want a piece of your body come after ya Connie." Amethyst said as she cracked her knuckles before continuing. "Cause if they do, I'm gonna come down to that University and kick all of their asses Purple Puma style!" Amethyst finished as she briefly transformed into her Purple Puma form, pointed a thumb to herself before taking a huge bite of her slice of pizza and turning back to normal. Garnet then spoke up.

  
"That's nothing Amethyst, if they so much as touch you inappropriately Connie, let me know and I'll make them wished that they stayed in their mother's womb." The fusion said as she summoned her gauntlets and slammed her left fist into her opened right palm. She then unsummoned her weapons and immediately went back to sipping her soda as if nothing happened. Pearl then spoke up.

  
"Now, now, take it easy you two. We shouldn't go full "Minority Report" on the would be criminals. We should let Connie take care of it when it's necessary." Pearl turns to Connie before continuing. "When it does happen to you Connie, you should report it to the teachers, the principal, or your parents immediately."

  
"Or us, you forgot us Pearl." Bismuth added to Pearl's list of authority figures. Pearl nodded and said what the blacksmith said. Connie nodded.

  
"Don't worry you guys. I'll just tell them that I'm taken." Connie said as she grasps her left hand in Steven's right hand, making Pink Diamond's son blush a little as he smiled at her.

  
"You got that right Connie. You definitely are taken." Steven said as he tightened his hand around Connie's in a loving manner.

  
After finishing her slice of pizza and soda, Connie decided that she needed to go to the bathroom. Once she was inside, she found Kiki washing her hands in the sink and Jenny putting anti zit cream on her face.

  
"Hey Jenny. Hey Kiki. You two got a minute?" Connie asked as she walked up to the two teens, blushing as she was mentally preparing herself for what she was about to ask the Pizza duo.

  
_"I can't believe I'm about to ask them to do this for me while I'm gone."_ She thought to herself.

  
"Oh hey Connie, yeah I've got a minute, I don't know about my good twin though." Jenny said with a chuckle.

  
"I do have a minute my evil twin." Kiki said to her sister as she turned to Connie. "So what do you need Connie."

  
Connie took a deep breath and began. "Well as you girls know, I'm going to college tomorrow-"

  
"We've heard. Congrats by the way Connie." Jenny interrupted as Kiki nodded to her.

  
"Thank you Jenny, anyway as I was saying. I want to ask you girls if you could do a favor me while I'm gone, a favor that only you two can do." Connie said as looked down as a massive blush set root across her face.

  
"Really, well what is it Connie?" Kiki asked her in wonder.

  
"Well as you know Steven is my boyfriend... and I won't be here to... p-please him... so I was wondering if you girls could... be his f-friends with b-benefits while I'm gone." Connie finished with her head down so they wouldn't see her beet red face.

  
Jenny was surprised at what Steven's girlfriend just asked her. Kiki's face had a massive blush crossing her face. They stood there for a few minutes trying to process this new information. Sure Steven is a good friend who can help everyone the best he can, but to seduce him and jump his bones sorta speak while Connie was away... it was nuts... it was a misuse of his trust...

  
… it was wrong,

  
…it could ruin their friendship with him

  
…it was  
…  
…  
…  
…Surprisingly hot!

  
Jenny smirked as she spoke to young girl. "Oh Connie. Who knew that such a nice, reserved, and cute girl would have such a naughty side~" She with a sly look on her face. Kiki spoke up to her.

  
"W-Why us specifically Connie?" She asked blushing.

  
"W-Well I figured since you girls are single since Sadie's dating Lars, that you girls are perfect as my substitute sorta speak since I won't be here. Your bodies are perfect for his... sexual desires. So... w-what do you say girls? You wanna have sex with my love Bud while I'm gone." Connie said looking up at the two bodacious teens.

  
Jenny took a moment to think about it before responding. "Well if it's only temporary until you come back, I guess I could do it. What about you sis?" She asked Kiki.

  
"I don't k-know Connie. I-I don't want to steal his first time from you. Sleeping with Steven is one thing, but I don't want to fall in love with him and steal your boyfriend from you for myself. That's the last thing I want." Kiki said blushing but with honesty in her voice.

  
"That's okay Kiki, you can't steal his first time because we already had sex a few months ago and it was heavenly amazing. And you don't have to do this or fall in love with my Steven if you don't want to. Just think of this as a..." Connie couldn't believe she was saying this, especially after her night with Steven when they lost their virginity to each other with passionate desire and love as they did it. Regardless, she finally finished with a blush fully encompassing her face. "F-Friendly f-fuck until I return." She stammered.

  
Kiki thought about this long and hard over for a few minutes. Can she really go through with losing her virginity to such a cute and helpful person like Steven?  
…Sure, he helped her with her nightmares involving Jenny and yes, he did help stop the Fry and Pizza's ridiculous war with each other, and yes, he did save the Earth from Blue and Yellow Diamond and help heal the Corrupted Gems with them along with White Diamond.

  
…She could imagine some things. …She could imagine herself rubbing her hands up and down Steven's dick and listening to his moans as he came all over them. …She could imagine herself blowing and sucking Steven's thick cock and feel him grab her head, forcing his penis down her throat and releasing in it. …She could imagine herself rubbing her boobs all over his penis and feeling him spray his seed all over them. That much she can imagine.

  
…But to lose her virginity to him? She didn't know if she could cross that line, cause when she did, there will be no going back for her afterwards because she'll be a woman after that.

  
But maybe...

  
Maybe she can look past her friend's kid-friendly (emphasis on the kid part), pacifistic nature for once and see him as a man.

  
…a mature and strong man.

  
After having enough time to think, she finally came to a decision.

  
"I-I suppose I could try it o-once." Kiki said as Jenny's eyes widen in surprise before the latter asked. "Should we tell Steven?"

  
"Not yet, wait until I've left, like a day or two. I want this to be a surprise." Connie said.

  
The twins nodded as Connie went into one of the bathroom stalls to do her business.

* * *

Back to the present, Fish Stew Pizza...

"And that's what happened." The now fully clothed Jenny said after recapping Connie's... "proposal" and arrangement to the now fully clothed Steven as they were now back at Fish Stew Pizza.

  
"That's explains everything. Thanks for telling me Jenny... I can't believe she asked you and Kiki to do this while she was away."

  
"I'm surprised that Kiki actually agreed to it." Jenny said as she and Steven got out of the Pizza car. She then asked him. "You're not mad at Connie are you?"

  
"What? No, of course not. I'm just really surprised you know. It's not everyday that two hot teens that you know want to have sex with you." Steven responded with a blush on his face. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Jenny."

  
"Bye Steven." Jenny said as she watched him walk down the darken street back to the Temple.

  
"What a sex machine." Jenny whispered to herself as she went inside, took the money from the delivery out of her pocket and put it on the counter. The tired girl then exhaustedly walked upstairs to her and Kiki's room. Finding her twin already asleep, the party girl laid down under her bed's covers, closed her eyes and quickly went to sleep.  
"Oh Steven, my friend with benefits..." She whispered as she smiled in her sleep. Unbeknownst to her however, was that Kiki was only pretending to be asleep and she has overheard her sister coming into their room and her comment on Steven. Smiling to herself, she went to sleep for real.

  
"I'm gonna have to ask her how was Steven when we wake up tomorrow." Kiki thought to herself as she continued to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day...

Steven woke up and after eating breakfast, went outside. He was about to walk back into Beach City when all of a sudden he heard a voice from above and behind him.  
"Hey Steven! Up here! Can we talk before you go on about your day?!"

  
He turned around and looked up and saw Garnet waving at him from the one of the Temple's stone hand where the Crystal Gems (mostly Pearl) do Steven's laundry. "Hey Garnet, sure, wait there. I'm coming to you!" Steven said as he used his floating powers to jump high up in the air and safely land to the hand's big palm.

  
"So what do you want to talk about Garnet?" He asked. Garnet leaned down to Steven's ear and whispered a shocking question into it.

  
"How were the Pizza daughters the last two nights?"

  
Steven let out a gasp of shock and surprise as he felt a massive blush develop all over his face and quickly he said a stuttering response. "W-W-W-What are talking a-ab-bout G-Garnet?! I-I don't k-know what you m-mean!"

  
Garnet giggled at his response and said "With my future vision, I saw you giving Jenny and Kiki a "good" time the previous two nights. I'm proud of you Steven." Garnet said as she took of her star shaped visor and winked her third eye at the red faced teen.

  
"Really?" He asked to which she nodded. "Well to answer your question Garnet, they were both amazing. In the shower and in the car respectively." He then asked another question. "Did you know that it was Connie's idea for when she left for college?"

  
"Yes, with my future vision, and needless to say I was very surprised by it." Garnet said to which Steven nodded in agreement.

  
"I'm with you on that Garnet. I'm surprised to see such a side from her. I guess going on adventures with us and training with me and Pearl has brought out a lot of confidence in her." Steven said as he let out a love filled sigh at the memories of him and his woman as he continued. "Seems like only yesterday she and I were at the bottom of the ocean in my bubble when we became friends."

  
"Yes, and I seem to remember how nervous you were to talk to her." Garnet said as she tilted her visor at him. Steven chuckled as he said.

  
"Yeah, and I seem to remember that Ruby was nervous when she was around Sapphire before Mom and Pearl attacked Blue Diamond's court and you two fused." Steven replied smugly.

  
"Touché Steven. Touché." Garnet replied. "That's all I wanted to say. You can go now."

  
"One more thing Garnet, is it cheating on your lover if it's planned to have sex with someone else by your lover?" The hybrid asked.

  
"No Steven, it's only cheating if either lover doesn't know about it and since Connie clearly planned this for you, you shouldn't have to worry about the unnecessary romantic drama of it." Garnet said honestly.

  
Steven nodded as he said his goodbye to Garnet as he jumped up high into the air and gently floated back down onto the sand. He then began to walk back into Beach City with a smile on his face.

  
As our fun loving pacifist was entering Fish Stew Pizza, he looked around and saw that the restaurant had a few costumers, some of them were people who Steven has known and helped on more than one occasion. He was then greeted by Kiki as she was putting a pizza plate on Ronaldo and his little brother Peedee's table and walked up to him.

  
"Hey Steven." Kiki said as she walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then leaned into his ear and whispers. "You here for a pizza?"

  
Steven felt his cheeks burn up as he chuckled and said to her. "Not yet. Actually I came to talk to you and Jenny? Is she here?" He asked her.

  
"Yeah she's here, she's in the kitchen. Let's go." The two went into the kitchen where the girl in question was texting on her phone when she saw the two walking up to her. "Hey guys, what's up?"

  
Steven then said "I need to talk to you two in private. You got a few minutes Jenny?"

  
"Yeah, I've got a few minutes. Let's go out to the back." Jenny said as she, Kiki and Steven went out the back entrance of the restaurant and the latter closed the door behind him and the Pizza daughters. Seeing that it was just the three of them out here, the two women turned to Steven.

  
"Okay Steven, what's so important that you wanted to talk to me and Kiki in private?" The Pizza slacker asked as Steven looked up at the two with a blush on his face.

  
"W-Well, remember t-the two n-nights you guys seduced me and I uh..." The hybrid had trouble finishing what he was trying to convey to the voluptuous twins because he was too embarrassed, but after a few moments of deep breathing he finished his sentence. "Had s-sex with you two?" He looked down after saying that.

  
Kiki nodded as Jenny then grow a mischievous grin on her face as she spoke. "Oh I think I know what this is about, you want a quick threesome out here don't you Steven? I bet you were dreaming about us last night weren't you, you cute little perv~" Jenny said mischievously as she began to reach for Steven's jean zipper as Kiki, who was also blushing at this point, had a eager smile on her face as she began to slowly lift up her shirt. But Steven gently but firmly grasped Jenny's hand and Kiki's hand to stop them from performing a three-way in public, which if they got caught by either Kofi or the police, they were all get in trouble for indecent exposure, public indecency and having sex in public and being jailed is the last thing that he needs right now.

  
"N-No! As much as I would love to have sex with you two out here, that's not what I'm here for Jenny." Steven said quickly as he began to calm down as he took a deep breath as he let go of their hands before continuing to speak. "I want you two to help me with something."

  
"Really, what is it Steven?" Kiki asked as she fixed her shirt.

  
"I want you two to help me with a surprise for Connie. I kinda want to do to her with what she did with us sorta speak."

  
"So basically a four-way? Steven, you sly dog." Jenny said with an amused chuckle before continuing. "Alright, I'll help ya Steven. It's only fair especially after what we did last night." She said as she winked at him, causing him to blush a little more.

  
"Okay Steven, I'll help ya too, with the same reason as my sister." Kiki said as she also winked at him. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

  
"Well yes, there's something else I want to know." Steven began. "Since Connie's my girlfriend and I had sex with you girls, what does that make your relationship with me?" He finished.

  
"Well that makes us your "Friends with Benefits" Steven." Kiki said.

  
"Really, well what do friends with benefits do?" Steven asked.

  
"Well, they basically do what we did but without us falling in love each other." Jenny said bluntly with a flirtatious wink, causing Steven to blush and let out an embarrassed "Oh, okay then...", causing the twins to giggle.

  
Steven then took a pizza to go and said his goodbyes to the Pizza family as he walk out of the restaurant and began to walk his way back to his beach house. As he was walking along the sand of the beach, he looked out at the edge of the it and saw Lapis and Peridot sitting down on the sand talking to each other about something. What they were talking about he couldn't make out but he assumed it was something private between the two of them, so he decided not to eavesdrop on their conversation. Seeing the water angel and metal technician get along again, especially considering the long separation they went through due to the former taking their last home and fleeing into space and destroying their aforementioned home when she returned from space to help fight against Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, it brought a smile to his face.

  
Not wanting to bother them cause it would ruin the moment, he walked up the stairs to his house. He was about to open the door and enter the house when he heard his phone ring a very familiar ringtone. He took his phone out and was surprised with who it was on the other line. He quickly pressed the call button on his phone and put it to his left ear.

  
"Connie?" He asked to the person to confirm that it is who he was talking to.

  
"Hey Steven, what's up my biscuit?" The girl confirmed his question as she asked.

  
"It's so good to hear from you again my strawberry. I haven't heard from you since you left for college. What's that about?" He asked.

  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that Steven, but I have been extremely busy lately with homework, classes, etc., you know how it is. So... anything new happen while I'm away?" She asked knowingly. They both knew the answer to that.

  
"Well now that you mention it yeah, something did happen two days ago. Something big. But... I don't know if you want to hear about it or not." Steven said as he silently chuckled to himself. But his girlfriend wasn't having that if her response was anything to go by.

  
"Like hell I don't Steven! Of course I want to hear it! So I suggest you start talking Universe!" She excitedly yelled into the phone, she knew he was playing with her so she decided to play along, causing Steven to pull his ear away from the device to avoid going deaf. Steven chuckled as he began his tale.

  
He told Connie about him and Kiki's jog, her strange proposal to him and him accepting it, his certain... feelings he has for the women around him, his special "pizza" that Kiki gave him and the two of them getting it on while wearing protection in the shower. He then went into detail of last night when after he and Jenny delivered many pizzas, Jenny basically offered herself to him and some reluctance from Steven, they fucked in the car for a while as they were screaming out loud into the night sky. He spared her no details of how they were getting it on that night. He could feel himself blushing as he recapped the previous nights he had with the Pizza twins. He could just see Connie blush from the nitty gritty details of his sex session from the latter twin sister, Then he dropped a bombshell on her.

  
"After we did it, she told me something very interesting." Steven said as Connie felt her blood freeze up a little as she answered.

  
"Really? W-Well w-what would that b-be Steven?" Connie said stuttering.

  
"She told me that you planned the whole thing. Is that true Connie?" He said. He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

  
She knew that he knew, but she wanted to know something first before she answered Steven's question.

  
"Depends... d-did you like it Steven?" She asked.

  
"I did." He answered without a second thought.

  
"Then yes, I did." She answered honestly.

  
"I kinda wished that you told about who I was gonna sleep with before you left Connie. I honestly felt like I cheated on you while banging those two's brains out of pleasure those nights. You basically played with my emotions Connie. You shouldn't do that! Regardless of you wanting to surprise me or not! And the fact that you didn't come and talk to me about this beforehand showed how little that you cared about my opinion on the subject!" Steven exclaimed into the phone in a truly hurt tone, causing the girl to pull her ear to avoid going deaf. Steven quickly turned his head back to see Lapis and Peridot still sitting on the beach talking to each other, breathing a sigh of relief as he didn't want to have to explain his private matter to them, as they wouldn't understand, Connie felt a little guilty, hurt and remorseful for doing this to Steven as a "Going Away" present of sorts without consulting him about it first.

  
"Wow Steven, I-I had no idea you felt so strongly about it." Connie waited for Steven to calm down a little before she continued. "Well listen. I'm really sorry for putting you through all of that Steven... I hope you can forgive me." She finished in a remorseful tone.

  
There was only silence on the line for a few moments. Moments which gave Steven time to think about whether to forgive the half Indian college student or not. After some long hard thinking, Steven finally responded.

  
"Well... I guess I can forgive you Connie, but on one condition."

  
"Oh, you have conditions now?" Connie asked as she couldn't help but chuckle.

  
"Just one." He said before continuing. "Just promise me that if try to do this with me again, be sure to tell me about it ahead of time. Okay?" He asked before adding. "I don't like having my emotions played around with."

  
"Sure, I can promise that Steven." She said before asking. "Anything else?"

  
"Well... let's just say that when you come back to Beach City. You're gonna be begging for more. By the time I'm done with you Connie, you won't be able to get out of my room or my bed for a while~." He said in a sensual tone.

  
"Oh Steven~ You sly dog you! I can't wait to see you again!" She said as she pretended to fan herself. "I gotta go Steven. See ya later."

  
"Bye Connie. I love you." Steven said as he heard an "I love you too Steven" from Connie as ended the call on her end. Steven ended the call on his end and put his phone back in his pocket. Steven then opened his door and walked into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip, next time


	4. Love with Benefits!

** Beach City, four months later... **

The sun was now beginning to set over the titular city as a blue bus was entering the city limits, passing by a sign that said: _"Welcome to Beach City!"_ , only to stop at a bus stop.

"Beach City! Anyone who's destination is here, please get off!" said the bus driver as he used a lever to open the vehicle's doors. A 16 year old, beautiful, intelligent, and curvy woman with wavy hair that went down to her chin and had bangs on the side, has a light blue shirt, a long dark blue dress, large B cup sized breasts, a juicy bubble butt that men who just love to grope if given the chance, and a thick frame all around, who also has a sword on her back stepped off the bus.

This woman was Connie Maheswaran, Steven's training partner, girlfriend, and the first fully human member of the Crystal Gems. Taking a look at her surroundings, she took a deep breath through her nose, exhale through her mouth and spoke.

"Hello Beach City! I'm back!" she declared with a smile on her face.

Without another word, she started to walk down the street and through the city towards the beach, with the intention of reuniting with her boyfriend Steven.

...After a few moments of walking, she started to jog through the city.

...And after a few moments of jogging, she started to run, and by run, I mean run as fast as she could to Steven's house. After 30 minutes, she came to a stop underneath a lamp post and rested her hand against to catch her breath. She looked up saw that it was now night time.

"Geez, I didn't realized how big Beach City is now. It's gonna take me forever to get to Steven's house." She let out a sigh as she took her hand off the lamp post and stood up straight. "Oh it doesn't matter, he's probably asleep now anyway."

All of a sudden, she felt a large, pink, yet familiar paw on her head, causing her to let out a yelp as she quickly backed away, got into a fighting stance and unsheathed her sword from it's scabbard, aiming her blade at the potential threat and prepared to strike it down.

…only to calm down when she saw who it was.

"L-Lion?" She said in confusion as the large feline let out a small growl in reply. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked up to and embraced the big, cotton candy colored, magic infused wildcat.

"Oh thank goodness it's you! It's so good to see you again buddy! How have you been?" She said as she nuzzled her face into the beast's fluffy mane. While doing so however, she accidently shoved her head into the pocket dimension inside of it, quickly getting out when she remembered that she couldn't breath in there. Taking a few slow deep breaths, she spoke to her magical animal companion.

"Lion, can you take me to Steven's house? Please?" Connie asked. The jungle predator nodded and lowered himself so she can get on his back. Taking a moment to adjust herself and grip his mane, Lion, with the sixteen year old woman in tow, started to run down the street.

 _"Hope that you're still awake my Steven. Cause here I "come". I can't wait to have sex with you again."_ The strawberry to Steven's biscuit thought to herself as her feline defender roared up a big pink portal and the two jumped through it as it closed and disappeared behind them.

* * *

**Steven's House, 8:30pm...**

The portal opened and Lion and Connie jumped out of it. The woman got off of the pink desert wanderer's back and looked at the Beach House.

"I hope Kiki and Jenny have been keeping Steven pleasured and happy while I was gone." She said as she walked up the steps and entered the door. As she entered the living room, she noticed that it was completely empty. As she took a look around, she noticed some new differences of this house.

For one, the room was bigger than it was before. Next, there were five more gems on the Temple door, they had Bismuth, Peridot, Biggs, Lapis and Snowflake's gems on there, now signifying their place on the team, especially after the fight with the Diamonds.

"Nice to see the Temple's door get an upgrade after all this time. Maybe I should get Bismuth or any of the other gems to give a tour of the Temple sometime." The girl said to herself as she continued to look around. She then noticed that, excluding the main warp pad standing in front of the Temple door, there were three more warp pads around the room.

The first warp pad was in front of the bathroom. The second warp pad was in front of the stairs that lead to Steven's room. The last warp pad was in the center of the room.

"Hmm, three more warp pads, must be to make a quick entrance and exit." She wondered to herself.

She then noticed that their are newly walls and a newly installed door around Steven's little bedroom. "Wow, Steven has walls and a door around his room now?! Awesome!" She exclaimed with diamonds in her eyes.

Suddenly, she hearing some moaning upstairs. Knowing where and who that moaning was coming from, she smirked as she walked up the stairs, she then leaned her ear on the door and listened in to what was being said in Steven's room.

_"Oh Steven, your tongue is so good~"_

_"Your dick is great too!"_

_"Mmm~"_

_"Your balls are so big!"_

_"Yes! Yes! YES!"_

_"Oh god yes!"_

_"STEVEN!"_

Having heard enough and painting a picture of what was going on in there in her head and sensing that her panties have gotten really wet at that point. Connie opened up the door and walked into Steven's room and closed the door behind her.

Once she was inside, and sure enough, her mental image was right. Jenny was quickly bouncing her bodacious body up and down Steven's condom covered cock as it was penetrating her pussy and Kiki was sitting her big behind on her boyfriend's face and he was holding her butt in place with both of his hands while eating her pussy out. And by the looks of it, Steven was enjoying it.

"Ahem!" She exclaimed as the two Pizza sisters and Steven, who was not stopping his licking, darts his eyes in his girlfriend's direction without stopping their routine now that Connie was here watching them as the three of them continued to fuck each other.

"H-Hey Connie, as you can see we- Oh god yes!-" Jenny began to say when Steven hit the entrance of her womb. But she found the strength to continue what she was saying. "W-We've been keeping Steven happy and well p-pleasured while you away~" She finished as she felt Steven's protected cock hit the entrance of her womb several times as she spoke.

"Y-Yeah, and he's been more than happy to let us have- Fuck yes! More!" Kiki began to say when Steven began to swirl his tongue around inside the walls of her pussy before deciding to suck on it, causing her scream out in pleasure before finding the strength to continue what she was saying. "He was more than h-happy to let me and Jenny f-fuck him until you got back so he could give you a surprise this t-time." She finished as she felt herself begin to reach her limit. "Oh God Steven, I-I'm about to cum. H-Hope you're thirsty~"

"Me too!" Jenny said as she felt her juices begin to flow out of her as she also felt Steven's love stick twitch inside her. "I feel that you're about to cum too Steven! Let's cum together! All three of us! Let's cum for Connie!" She said as she started to bounce up and down Steven's covered cock as fast as she could. After a few more thrusts, the two Pizza daughters and the half human/gem hybrid hero of Beach City finally released.

"STEVEN!" Jenny and Kiki screamed as they froze as they came all over Steven's face and cock respectively. Steven gurgled a response as he swallowed Kiki's juices and released his juices into the condom covering his manhood as he felt Jenny's juices soil his lower body. After a minute or two, the three of them came down from their orgasmic high.

After their release, Kiki fell off of Steven and onto the right side of his bed as she started to breath heavily with satisfaction and Jenny fell right on top of Steven, smashing her lips against his seed covered ones and she drove her tongue into his mouth and caress his face with her hands. For a few minutes, all Steven could taste was Jenny's tongue and her sister's juices still lingering around the walls of his mouth and needless to say, it tasted pretty amazing to him. With an audible, yet a bit of an exaggerated "Mwah", she lifted her hips up and released his protected rod from her depths and she laid her head on Steven's shoulder with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Wow Steven... that was... amazing..." Jenny said as she rolled onto the left side of Steven's bed. "You said it sis, Connie's sure bagged a great man!" Kiki said as she breathed heavily.

Connie who was red-faced at this point, unbuttoned her shirt and took off both it and her dress. She was now in her light blue and dark blue striped bra and panties respectively as she walked over her bed with a smile on her face.

"I sure did! I love this man~" She said as she sat down on her knees, bent down and gave a kiss to the hybrid's forehead. She then pulled her panties to the side and exposed her wet cave to Steven as she then positioned her wet, juicy pussy over his face so he began to eat her out, causing her to start moaning as she grabbed the now full condom and pulled it off of Steven's now limp dick. She then threw it to the floor as she then began to slowly stroke her boyfriend's reproductive rod back to hardness. She then spoke to him in a sexy tone.

"It's so good to be back Steven. How about a nice "Welcome back" present~?" Connie then stopped her stroking to grab another circle of protection from Steven's dresser, she then unwrapped it and put it on the object of her attention. She then took her pussy away from her lover's mouth as she took off her panties as she positioned her entrance at Steven's tip, her back and her juicy bubble butt facing towards him.

"Let's end tonight with a new position my Steven~"

"A new position huh? Seems like a perfect way to end the night. Okay Connie, let's fucking do it!" Steven exclaimed as he finally got to speak tonight. Connie smiled with love in her eyes as she slowly began to drop down onto Steven's dick and inserting it into her body, all while enjoying the immense feeling of pleasure from Connie's insertion.

The two moaned each other's names as they took a few minutes too get use to the familiar feeling of being connected by their love for one another.

"Oh Connie, I've missed you so much! I can't believe that we haven't done this in a long time. I shouldn't be surprised that you're so tight!" Steven said as he gripped his girlfriend's ass cheeks tightly in his hands.

"Oh Steven, I've missed you so much too! Of course I'm this tight for you! We haven't had sex for a long time, so it makes sense!" Connie said as she moaned from Steven's groping of her rear end.

After another minute passed, Connie finally decided that it was time to start moving. So with Steven's hands still on her ass, Connie slowly lifted her legs up until only Steven's tip remaining inside her depths, only to gently bring her hips down, creating a squishing sound and causing both her and Steven to moan out in pleasure.

For the next 35 minutes, the only sounds that could be heard in Steven's room were Jenny and Kiki's heavy breathing, Steven and Connie's love making and the moaning that was coming out of their mouths.

Speaking of Connie, she was now lying her back on Steven's chest as he was playing with her breasts, as she now took off her bra, an action to which she was enjoying very much. The reunited boyfriend and girlfriend wanted to continue doing this with each other, but deep down they knew that they couldn't.

"Connie, I'm about to cum!" He warned his girlfriend as he began to reach his limit.

"Me too Steven! Let's cum together!" She exclaimed as she too began to reach her limit as well.

With a few more thrusts from Steven and a twist of Connie's nipples, the two lovebirds finally released their love.

"STEVEN!" Connie screeched as she squirted all over Steven's lower body.

"CONNIE!" Steven screamed as released his load into the condom covering his cock from his base to his tip.

After a minute or two of releasing, they finally came down from their orgasmic high.

"Wow Steven... you're just... as amazing... as the first... time we've... done this." Connie said as she breathed heavily.

"Yeah... I guess... when you have... friends with benefits... you learn... a few things." Steven panted to her before speaking again. " You're amazing yourself Connie."

"Steven... I love you." She confessed to her boyfriend with love in her voice.

"I love you too Connie, with all... my... heart." He confessed to his girlfriend with love in his voice.

As the two leaned in and kissed, letting their tongues express their owners love to their significant other, a voice spoke up.

"So Steven. Ready for Round 3?~" Jenny said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I don't think he can keep going even if he wanted to sis." Kiki said as she kissed his other cheek.

"Kiki's right Jen. I'm pretty much spent. We'll do our four-way tomorrow."

"How about tomorrow morning?" The two naked Pizza sisters asked in unison.

"Tomorrow morning it is then my pizza with benefits." Steven said as he felt the two Pizza daughters snuggle up to him and Connie. He then turn off the light and the four of them went to sleep. Smiles of love plastered on their faces as the three women embraced their man.

The End!


End file.
